Lawliet Finds Love
by Keoska Vonchrist
Summary: Lawliet and his best friend Akaia fall in love.They have to go threw a lot to stay together since L is so Dense and they are stuck working on a case together and Along the way comes Near for his ...evaluations! Please R&R LxOC
1. showed up

I do not owne the death note chars only Akaia.))

Akaia stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the huge hotel. She stood about 5'2'' tall. She had long pink hair and green eyes. The last time she had seen her best friend, Lawliet, he had left for collage. She sighs softly. She had always secretly been in love with her best friend. They were a year a part in age and she had lost her family like him. Though they didn't go by there real names, her alias was A and his L. Watori-San's was W.

She wondered how they were doing, she had come to visit even though L didn't know. However Watori-San did know about her visit. She smirks at the thought of L's face when she walked in. She had always cooked him sweets and this time she brought some homemade cookies with her. She new L would like them, but would he remember her?

She bites her bottom lip and walks toward the lobby. She had already received the room number and other information regarding his location in the hotel. She walked through the door and toward the elevator. Watori-san was suppose to meet her when she got off the elevator. That way he could let her in with out letting L know she was there, since she wanted to surprise him. She had waited 3 years to see him and she was very excited, and yet scared at the same time. She did not understand the uneasiness inside her, but she would soon find out why when she sees him.

L sat in his room as always. His blue jeans on and his usauall white long sleavee shirt. His hair was as usall as well. He was looking over pitures and writeing on a case. He was getting frusterated. He couldnt figure it out. It was hard to stump him when he was a genius at what he dose. He couldnt believe that a case was getting him all worked up. He frowns and looks over it more.

Watari walks in with a glass of tea and sets it down on a table next to L, then looks at him. "Master L, I would recommend you not work so hard… you have not slept in over 72 hours. You look tired and worn out." The old man spoke to him gently as he moved back away from the young master and watched him. He waited for L's response.

L sighs some and shakes his head. "Watari-san when have you known me to give up on a case so easily... Please don't worry about me. I will be fine." He said taking the tea and sipping it. He set it back down to get back to work.

Watari sighs and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he left the young master to his work. He went to the door and walked out to the hall to find A. He smiles at her. "Nice to see you once again A. How are you doing?"

Akaia smiles at the older man and nods. "I am doing well. How about yourself Watari-san?" She asked walking inside with him. She looks around seeing a door with an L on it. No doubt that was L's room. He usually marked his room with something. She then looked away from it to the living room where they were standing and blinked. "Wow so plain." She whispers and walks up to the door to L's room.

Akaia stands outside it for a moment hesitating. She takes a deep breath and turns the knob on the door and walks in. She held the bag of cookies she had made close to her and walked up behind L. Akaia reached around L and dropped the cookies in front of him as he worked. She bit her lip waiting for his reaction.

Watari shakes his head as he walks off to the kitchen to get her a cup of tea. He wondered what the young masters reaction would be to her showing up so suddenly. L often talked about her. He was quite fond of her.

L blinks and looks at the bag of cookies in front of him. He did not know anyone was in the room. He turns in his chair to look behind him. He blinks at the women standing there and looks at her. "Wh… who are you?" He asked arching his eye brow.

Akaia blinks and bites her bottom lip. "You don't know who I am L?" She blinks some.

L looks at her and blinking then shakes his head. "uh no I'm sorry." He said as he blinks again. He was puzzled at who she would be.

Akaia nods slightly turning and walking out of the room. She paced the ten steps to the door and walks out the door. She could not believe he had forgotten her. She was so upset by the time she had stepped out the door in to the hall. Tears were rolling down Akaia's cheeks. She closed the door slowly and started walking down the long hall to the elevator.

L blinked and scratched his head. "What?" He turns to face Watari. "Who was that Watari-San?" He questioned as he was stumped once again. Watari sighs and shakes his head.

Akaia walked out the lobby door into the busy sidewalks of Kyoto, Japan. She followed the crowd. She stopped once she realized, she did not know anything about where L lived. She looked around for a taxi. Spotting a taxi, Akaia stood on the side of the street and signaled for the taxi.

--------------------------------------

AN) Well hope you like it! I will put up more when i get at least 2 reviews for this chapter!


	2. the realization

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watari sighs and looks at his young master. "L that was your bestfriend...or she was, that is what I thought anyways. Akaia... you know her as A." He refills L's tea cup that L had emptied. "I think you really upset her L."

L's eyes grew wide as he sat there. "T..that was A?!" He stood up fast and sprinted to the door, almost knocking over Watari. "Watari-san why didnt you tell me she was coming!?" He asked as he slid some shoes on so he could walk out side.

He blushed at the thought of what she looked like now. How was he suppose to know that was her? She had grown since the last time he had seen her... she had filled out. He blushed more at that thought as he opened the door of his hotel room and sprinted down the hall to catch her. He had wanted to see her for over 3 years but could never find the time to go see her. He was always so busy. Now she shows up out of the blue and he did not know about it. How could she do that to him?

Akaia stood at the side of the street and frowned. The taxi driver just drove by. She shrugs her shoulders lightly and turns to walk. She would just walk till she found some where to sleep for the night. Though she had very little money. Not to mention she had eaten nothing in over 24 hours. Akaia felt sick, how could he forget about her. She loved him dearly, tears still ran down her cheeks. She turned to see where she was and noticed a small coffee shop on her right.

Akaia wandered to the front door and walked inside. She looked around the inner cafe. It was brightly lit and it had pretty Japanese writing all over the walls, pictures of waterfalls hanging from them. Yet it still seemed dull to her. She sighs and sits down at a table and waits for the waitress.

A waitress walked up to her and smiled. "What can i get for you miss?" The waitress was really pretty. She had long, raven black hair, with a blue tint. She had long creamy colored legs and blue eyes. Her skin looked almost flawless.

Akaia felt inadequate with what happen. She bit her bottom lip. She looked over the menu they had and looked up at the waitress. "Just some coffee please no sugar." The girl smiles and nods. "I will be right back with your drink, Miss." The girl told Akaia as she walked off toward the back to get the coffee. Akaia brushed some of the pink hair behind her ear. She was frustrated with how he had forgotten her. Did she look that much different from when they were kids? She had all these questions going through her head.

By the time L was in the lobby he realized he had no idea where she could have gone. He frowns and walks out into the crowded sidewalk. He looked around as if to spot her but could not find any trace of her. Only 20 minutes had passed. How far had she gotten?

He pulled out his cell and made a call to the police station. He bit his lip in aspiration. The police station picked up. "Hello? Tokyo police station how may we help you?" Came the voice.

"Hi, may I speak with detective Yagame please?" He asked. He waited as the call was put through to Yagame.

"Yagame here." came the familiar voice. This detective was quite young by the sound of his voice. He had a usual Japanese accent, other than that it was mixed with a bit of American. He traveled a lot over seas.

"Detective its L. I have someone I need your men to watch for. Her name is Akaia.." He stops to think. "Akaia has pink hair and green eyes. I need her found immediately."

The detective blinks. "Is she a suspect for some crime?" The voice came out confused seeing that L's voice and attitude had changed quite drastically.

"N..no i just need her to be found." With that said he hung up the phone.

The detective blinks and sighs. He called out to all his men to let them know to be on the look out for Akaia.

Akaia sat at the table. The waitress brought her cup of coffee and set it down in front of the pink haired girl. Akaia watched as the waitress walked off.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the cup of coffee. She wasn't very hungry or thirsty. She just wanted to cry. Her heart felt like someone had stabbed her there. Her blood was flowing cold.

She sighs and takes a sip of her coffee. Even though she didn't want to she needed to drink something. She still felt so sick though, she did need this. 24 hours without food or something to drink was taking its toll on her. She couldn't afford food along with the coffee though.

L was walking out on the streets of Tokyo when his phone rang again. He picked it out of his pocket, flipping it open and holding it up to his ear. He held it up with his finger tips. "L here what have you found out?"

The voice from the other side sighed. "She is at a small coffee shop about 5 blocks from the hotel. The coffee shop is, The Little Cup." The detective said.

L sighed in relief and smiled to himself. "Alright. Thank you detective." He said as he hung up the phone and turned around to run toward the coffee shop.

Akaia saw him coming out the window about 10 minutes later. Her eyes widened, she stood up and pulled out a hooded sweater in her bag. She put he sweater on and pulled the hood up over her head. She then slides her back pack on her back. Leaving the money on the table, she slips out. She hoped he would not see her.

L blinks watching her put the sweater on. He ran to grab her arm and looks at her. "Akaia" He said her name.

It was like a dream to her. His voice sounded so sweet and husky? When did he sound that way? She just stood there staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

L blinks as he looks at her. "Akaia, I'm so sorry. Its just I didn't realize it was you. If I had known you were coming…" He bites his bottom lip and pulled her hood off her head. "A, we should head back to the hotel. Watari-san will have some tea and snacks for us. You look hungry and tired." He looks her over. "Do you even have money?"

Akaia blushed some and looked away from him. "L, just go away. Your an idiot! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She shouted moving away from him. She put her hood back up. "Tell watari-san that I'm sorry. He asked me to come live with you guys while I went to collage here, but its not going to work out."

L stepped back from her. "Huh? What are you talking about A? Your so weird." He scratched his head. "Come on were going back to my place. I'm going to get you some food and you can stay there till we figure this out."

Akaia blinks and moves away from him. "No L! I'm leaving!" she said turning to walk away.

L stands there with a puzzled look. Blinking a few times and scratching his head. By the time he had sorted out his confusion she was at the cornor.

As that was taking place, down the side walk in the shadows, stood 2 pairs of beady eyes. Near and Mello were watching this show dramatize its self. They were snickering to themselves. Whispers went unheard between them as they watched.

L had caught up to Akaia and grabbed her shoulder as she was getting ready to cross the street. "A!" He shouted loudly to get her attention.

Akaia blinks and turns around. "What?! L I said I'm done! I'm through and I'm going!"

"A, I need your help!" He said and steps closer to her.

A blinks and tilts her head. "huh? you need my help?"

"Yes with this case I need your hypothesis!"

"L, are you sure your feeling ok?" She asked reaching up and putting her hand on his forehead.

Not that far of Near blinks and looks at Mello. "Did he just ask her for help on a case?"

Mello nods and blinks. "Yes, I believe he did."

Near sighs. "He's got it and don't even realize it."

Mello nods again. "Yes and I think we should help them out." He runs his fingers throw his golden blond hair. "What is the percentage of it N?"

Near observes the situation and twirls his finger in his white hair. "98.5% at best." He said looking at Mello.

Mello nods and bites his lip. "alright"

N sighs. "Let's roll the dice Mello, yet again."


End file.
